criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Turner
Alex Turner is the head of the digital forensics of the Grimsborough Police Department whose responsibilities include handling of technical and digital evidence through digital analysis. Appearance Alex is a man of 24 years of age with long brown hair which ends when it reaches his neck. He has dark brown eyes and is always seen wearing headphones around his neck. He wears an untucked grey hoodie which has a white pixel art on the right side. On the left, there's a pocket which consists of three pens and a USB stick. Besides that, he wears a pair of brown jeans. Notable Events of Criminal Case Alex was introduced to the player in the Additional Investigation of The Death of Rosa Wolf. In The Summoning, Alex requested the team to get Alcott Milton's autograph for him as they left to have a conversation with Alcott concerning the victim's murder, which signified that Alex was a fan of Alcott. In the very case, it is discovered that Alex's full name is Alex Turner as he introduced himself to Elvira Milton in the Additional Investigation. In The Reaper and the Geek, starting from Chapter 2, Alex appointed to become the player's sidekick, replacing Inspector Jones. This was due to Alex having a high interest in the Sci-fi Festival and a vast knowledge of geeky topics. In Marked for Death, during the Additional Investigation, much to Chief King's disapproval, Alex dated his granddaughter, Cathy King. But unfortunately, the date didn't go too well—Alex spilled wine all over Cathy's laptop at dinner and then he nearly drove over her cat when he dropped her home. The result of the date made Alex very upset and he even wept when he told the team about this tragedy of his. In the Additional Investigation of A Shot of Beauty, Alex accompanied the player when they went to check up on Dwayne Vermont since Dwayne was Alex's favourite photographer and he really wanted to meet Dwayne. At the climax of There Will Be Blood, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before Cathy and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player. Alex took some time to tease Nathan when the latter indirectly referred to his love interest, Harper Stone, to which Nathan responded very affectionately. To conclude, Alex commented on how he would never have met Cathy if it wasn't the player, and thanked the player for it. Personal Life Alex is known to be fond of celebrities. As stated above, he is a huge fan of Alcott Milton, the host of his favourite radio series, Beyond the Void. In Case #37, Alex mentions that he's a fan of B-movies actor, Bruce Anderson, and in addition, he thinks that Bruce is talented, strong, handsome and manly. Alex is also a fan of famous crime writer, Patricia P. Harris, as evidenced in Case #43, and even requests the team to get Patricia's autograph for him when they go to interrogate her. And lastly in Case #45, it is discovered that Alex is also a fan of Dwayne Vermont, his favourite photographer. However, Alex changes his mind about Dwayne when the latter insults him in the Additional Investigation of the very case. Besides that, Alex has a high interest in the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival and also has a vast knowledge of geeky topics. He also has an interest in comic book franchises as evidenced in the Additional Investigation of Killing Me Softly. As of the player's promotion to Pacific Bay, Alex is in a relationship with Cathy King (a.k.a. The @rtist), granddaughter of the late Chief King. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Alex has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary technical analyses and informing the team of such results. Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Fingerprint (03:00:00) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Phone Number (00:05:00) *Surveillance Camera (03:00:00) *File Number (02:00:00) 'Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *Bloody Shoe Print (06:00:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) 'Case #4: The Dockyard Killer ' *Skull Badge (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (00:02:00) 'Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Invoice (03:00:00) *Ledger (06:00:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Complaint Record (06:00:00) *Smashed Phone (03:00:00) *Action Figurine (03:00:00) 'Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *USB Key (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) *Tattoo Number (03:00:00) 'Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Doctor's ID (00:30:00) 'Case #8: Beautiful No More ' *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) 'Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Partial Shoeprint (06:00:00) *Job ID Number (00:30:00) *CCTV Footage (06:00:00) *CCTV Footage (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) 'Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Passport (00:30:00) *Leaflet (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Medicine Canister (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Legal Document (03:00:00) 'Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor ' *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (00:30:00) *Barcode (00:30:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Club Card Number (03:00:00) 'Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Disarmed Bomb (06:00:00) *Letter (00:30:00) *USB Key (03:00:00) 'Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Mysterious Caller (00:30:00) *Phone Number (03:00:00) *CCTV Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Address (00:05:00) *Credit Card Number (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) 'Case #16: The Kiss of Death ' *Photograph (03:00:00) *Hard Drive (06:00:00) *Diamond Serial Number (00:30:00) *Memory Chip (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) '''Case #17: The Last Supper *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Message (06:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Cufflinks Hallmark (00:30:00) *Surveillance Footage (06:00:00) *Serial Number (03:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Credit Card Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Car Key Registration (00:30:00) *Platform Scale (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *DNA (00:30:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *USB Stick (00:30:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *Phone (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Quote (00:30:00) *Barcode (06:00:00) *Knife's Serial Number (00:30:00) Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Tape (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Bottle Barcode (03:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Letters (00:30:00) *Fingerprints Sample (00:30:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor ' *String of Numbers (00:30:00) *Bobby Pin (03:00:00) *Photograph (06:00:00) *Creepy Whistle (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature ' *Murder Weapon *Camera *Activated Machine '''Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Chew Bone (00:15:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Article Headline (03:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (03:00:00) *Rani's Book (03:00:00) *Blurry Photograph (12:00:00) *Negatives (03:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Hidden Message (12:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Starred Phone Numbers (03:00:00) *Photo of Murder (12:00:00) *CD (12:00:00) *Collector Figurine (03:00:00) Case #34 Dead Man Running ' *Victim's Laptop (03:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) '''Case #35: At the End of the Rope ' *Tablet (00:05:00) *Hard Drive (00:05:00) *Suicide Note (12:00:00) *Unknown Phone Number (06:00:00) *Mails (03:00:00) *Webcam (12:00:00) *Memory Card (06:00:00) 'Case #36: The Devil's Playground ' *Confidential Compact Disc (06:00:00) *Friendnet Account (03:00:00) *Confidential File (06:00:00) 'Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek ' *Serial Number (06:00:00) *Article (00:05:00) *Broken Camera (03:00:00) 'Case #38: Spring Break Massacre ' *ID Number (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) *Rorschach Enigma (06:00:00) 'Case #39: Marked for Death ' *Laptop (03:00:00) *Lie Detector Readings (00:05:00) *Killer's Photo (15:00:00) 'Case #40: An Elementary Murder ' *Russian Text (01:00:00) *Airplane Ticket (02:00:00) *Birthday Card (02:00:00) 'Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper ' *Tiara (06:00:00) *Surveillance Video (15:00:00) *Tablet Computer (01:00:00) *Remote (12:00:00) *The @rtist's Code (06:00:00) 'Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Cryptic Message (00:15:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Bank Account (03:00:00) *Keyring Code (06:00:00) 'Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Documents (09:00:00) *Digital Notebook (06:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (12:00:00) *Prints (03:00:00) *Gift Box (06:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Tablet Computer (12:00:00) *Victim's Will (06:00:00) *Platinum Record (06:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Taxi Receipt (15:00:00) *Scrapbook (12:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tablet (06:00:00) *Zack's Laptop (06:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ''' *Plane Model Message (12:00:00) *Flight Data (12:00:00) *Video Camera (12:00:00) '''Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *BFF Necklace (06:00:00) *Napkin (15:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Charlene's Phone (03:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Royal Decree (06:00:00) *Bank Note Data (15:00:00) *Marconi's File (09:00:00) *Johnson's Documents (06:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Snake Tattoo (06:00:00) *Last Will (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Files (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Credit Card Number (06:00:00) *Serial Number (12:00:00) *Garden Gnome (12:00:00) *Serena's Picture (06:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Coded Message (06:00:00) *Circuit Board (03:00:00) *Sculpture (12:00:00) *Golden Chalice (15:00:00) *Newspaper Article (06:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet *Victim's Paperwork (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (12:00:00) *Police Knife's Serial Number (06:00:00) Case #54: The Poisoned Truth ''' *Damaged Hard Drive (03:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) *Collectible Cards (12:00:00) *Parchment (12:00:00) *Wax Seal (09:00:00) '''Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Memory Card (09:00:00) *Tape Recordings (09:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Billboard (06:00:00) *Handprints (12:00:00) Gallery Screenshots Alex - Mister Amazing.png|Alex, as he appeared in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37), cosplaying as Mister Amazing, being the player's partner from Chapter 2. alexatpromball.jpg|Alex, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). sxlkiuytrewq.png|Alex, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). Alex Tuxedo.png|Alex in a tuxedo. Untitled-1swedswed.png|Determined wondering.png|Thinking smiling.png|Smiling 1 smiling.PNG|Smiling 2 happy-alex.png|Happy Fantazing.png|Whistling Untitled 2.png|Figuring out. Alex - Winking.png|Winking Alex - Angry.png|Angry alex.PNG|Embarrassed 111222333444.png|Shy Alex - Affectionate.png|Affectionate al.PNG|Sad sad-alex.png|Nervous Alex-nice-catch-PNG.png|Impressed 33333333332.png|Unhappy qqqqqq.png|Surprised dddddssssss.png|Frightened fffgggggggg.png|Alex, speaking to Jones on the headset in Troubled Waters (Case #43). CathyAlexKissing.png|Cathy kissing Alex before being locked up towards the end of There Will Be Blood (Case #56), the final case of Grimsborough. FEREWELL.png|Alex in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Teenagealex.png|A young Alex. alexpartner.png|As of January 22, 2015, players can choose Alex (Level 80) on any Grimsborough crime scene should they run out of partners or just desire to select him as their partner. ATurnerAllDone.png|Alex's lab render. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Alex, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Promotional Stills 10153720_510898919062604_154614151_n.jpg|Alex's "Extra Energy" daily gift. 1512622_408664295952734_1464023571_n.jpg|"Extra Energy", Christmas edition. Extra.jpg|Ditto. 555860_10151627471661366_1870078392_n.png|"Extra Energy", New Year's Eve edition. christmas alex.jpg|Alex in Christmas Sale. Alex Christmas Sale 2.png|Ditto. Alexchristmaschips.jpg|Free Chips for Christmas. 559855_387767781375719_301627047_n.jpg|Alex in Happy Hour. Happy Hour.jpg|Ditto. 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Celebrating the first birthday of Criminal Case. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Second birthday. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 18122 162496663902833 1255580220 n.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! AlexOrNathan.jpg|A "Who do you like better" promo between Alex and Nathan. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Alex featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promotional still. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. aaa.png|Alex featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. aaa2ww3.png|Alex in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. AlexFridayCrimeFact.jpg|Alex in Friday Crime Fact Day promo. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. RamirezAlexCaption.jpg|Alex, along with Ramirez, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promotional image. Young.png|Alex featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. Jar.jpg|Alex, along with Jones and Ramirez, in a "Criminal Case Babies" promo. Trivia *As of January 22, 2015, players can use Alex as a partner in a crime scene. Alex gives 4 hints and is level 80. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the head of the digital forensics of the Grimsborough PD, Alex appears in every single case of Grimsborough, except in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) and No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29), in which there was nothing for Alex to analyze, nor made an appearance. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Grimsborough PD Personnel Category:Lab Personnel